User talk:Gunman6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gunman6 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Gunman6 I really appreciatte your contribs, leave a message on my message wall if you'd like to become an Admin, thanks! Zimimi (talk) 15:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you've just been promoted to Administrator! Zimimi (talk) 10:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hotspots I asked Zim this but he hasn't been on and since you're on here more than he is I figured I'd ask you aswell :D. Just wondering if we should have a hot spots section on the wiki activity page to show people what's been edited the most recently, you know like Captain John H. miller - 4 editors in the last 3 days. Something like that. Just the wiki has a bit more to it. Snivystorm (talk) 15:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I noticed that achievements are not enabled on the wiki. I think that maybe we should enable achievements as it may get more people to join the wiki. Also, I could be a bit of fun and get people to WANT to create accounts increasing the popularity of the wiki. Just a thought. Snivystorm (talk) 19:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I completely welcome that concept. I'm sorry, I've been mainly contributing to character's pages as well as other wikias such as the Whose Line?, War movie wikia, Call of Duty, MST3k, The Wire, The Sopranos, NCIS, 24, The Shield, Indiana Jones, Wookiepedia and Memory Alpha. If you are able to enable that with what admin powers you have, by all means enable it. I'm still trying to hunt down more of the material about the film. I'm tempted to do pages for actors but am thinking of simply making them be listed on the character's background notes.Gunman6 (talk) 03:39, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay, sure no problem. On the other wikis I'm on they do characters pages so maybe we should make them aswell but I'll leave that to your judgment. I will enable the achievements feature. Snivystorm (talk) 14:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :The Hot Spots has been activated :) Snivystorm (talk) 20:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You did great on this, Snivystorm. If you are tempted to showcase more about everyone's achievements then by all means go ahead. I currently am trying to reroute my server while on holiday so it will be awhile before I contribute again. I hope before the end of the year to get some more photos up detailing the battles and create a more convenient Characters section for minor characters such as the one Nazi that kills Henderson and another fellow Allied soldier. Gunman6 (talk) 21:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah cool. That's good. I'll get right on it later today. Snivystorm (talk) 09:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Adding a dog tags and Fubar page I was thinking that we should have an page for these two things as dog tags are brought up a fair bit both in and out of dialogue and Fubar is a phrase that is constantly used in the film so I was thinking why not have a page for the both of them! Just figured I d get a second opinion before I made the pages. Snivystorm (talk) 17:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's actually rather diverse and would help others to find the actors who were accounted for in the film's portrayal more easily.Gunman6 (talk) 03:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :So... Does that mean yes? Snivystorm (talk) 15:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes sir. :)Gunman6 (talk) 18:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool thx. I'll get doing it later when I have enough time :D Snivystorm (talk) 18:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::The pages have been created. Hope you or Zimimi wouldn't mind reviewing them would you? Snivystorm (talk) 22:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Should I also make a page for Carparzo letter as I feel it is quite a big thing given it is seen and referenced loads of times first by Carparzo then by Wade writing it and finally by Miller then Reiben retrieving the letter. Snivystorm (talk) 12:23, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Gunman, sorry I havent been active I had way too much things to do, though that I pass here every week if Im not active, can you describe your idea a little more? Zimimi (talk) 19:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Totally understandable, Zimimi. Anyway, there appears to already be categories for soldiers who are either Allied Forces or Nazi officers, I was just wondering there were any other categories that could work as well as any better high-quality photos. There's also a few photos I need to share with you due to them not having any page on the wikia nor are they properly linked and others are of important characters but the way the photo was taken, it's hard to determine which soldier they were. Gunman6 (talk) 19:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really have an idea of making a new category, though you could if you want to, you cant create a category to seperate between main and sub characters IE seperating Miller from Fallon as an example.I cannot confirm if there are any HD pictures, since Saving Private Ryan was made in 1998 and people most likely wont be even trying to make HD pics, although you can search if you want to, I am really happy that you and Snivy are around.Zimimi (talk) 19:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gunman, there is a mistake, the picture you posted about Wilson is wrong, that is Parker, here is Steve Griffin (the actor of Wilson) he has light brown hair, rather the one on the picture which has dark brown hair. EDIT*:I dont know why I keep forgetting to post my signature.Zimimi (talk) 19:59, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your assistance, Zimimi but I don't believe that's Parker since he's bald and the photo is called "WilsonOne." Either way, it is of bad quality and both already have pictures on their pages so I'll remove it.Gunman6 (talk) 20:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just informing that I've added the image of Lyle being killed as you brought up. Reposition if you think if should be somewhere else or is too aside etc. Snivystorm (talk) 16:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :That's good for now, thanks for confirming who it was being killed and adding it to it's appropriate page. :) Gunman6 (talk) 01:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Should we add an image to Dewindt's page as he did have a speaking role and we can see his face quite clearly in almost all of his shots. Snivystorm (talk) 15:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::By all means, feel free. I'm sorry I'm not on here regularly (college finals plus other wikia activity) but if there's anyone who you've studied enough in the film or on any of the official websites, by all means add them here. BTW, what methods are you using to take pictures of the characters? VLC player or simple Shift-Command-4 screencap methods?? Either way, please try to make it be in highest resolution possible (doesn't have to be perfect) and have it be in .jpg format. Take care and thank you for keeping this site alive on a continual basis.Gunman6 (talk) 18:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey don't worry about it ^^. Totally understandable. I'll be the same as well in a few years time :D. I prefare to do both depending on what the image is. I'll add the image tomorrow if I can find time. Snivystorm (talk) 22:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I've added the image. Hope it is of suitable quality. Snivystorm (talk) 19:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that can work.Gunman6 (talk) 18:01, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I've added a new image for Steamboat Willie's page as the profile image wasn't clear to show the characters face but the new one does. Just informing you about that. Snivystorm (talk) 15:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoa, you really change the wiki around haven't you! Nice for the wiki to have some originality now. Even the title looks that little more original. I was going to change it at some point in the past but thought that you guys would rage at me or something lol. Snivystorm (talk) 19:12, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Any change is welcome and I love what you've done with the other generals and base personnel at the debriefing for the mission as well as the various battalions. I'm no expert but I think you should get a promotion. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 22:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Why thank you :D. Just doing my bit you know. Maybe we should both get promotions? Snivystorm (talk) 10:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) A Letter Page I was wondering if we should add a page for Carparzo's letter as it seems like a big factor of the passing on and all? Snivystorm (talk) 15:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, any quotes or items from the film should totally be explored. We can figure out a directory/category later.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm all ears, looks great so far.Gunman6 (talk) 00:54, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thx. Add anything you think I missed out. It would be great if we could find an image for it, preferably Wade copying it or Adrian holding it. Snivystorm (talk) 09:22, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm still looking for a DVD Rip image site of the film. Would help so much.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps I could watch the film and take a photo of the letter when Wades writing it and upload it. I'll try my best to make sure lighting and so on won't ruin it. Would that work, if we can't find anything better? Snivystorm (talk) 15:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Also, I've thought of some categories for the letter and dog tags page. I thought we could have a category called "Items" or "War Items". What do you think? Snivystorm (talk) 18:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes to both, sorry I'm not consistently checking due to internet outage. Any category that you think would help with navigation is welcome. If you need to double-check if a category is going by a different name, type it on the main category search page or PM me.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay. So which do you want it to be, war items or just items? Snivystorm (talk) 15:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) We could use both categories as items would also be helpful for any binoculars, compass or miscellaneous item used in the film.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:57, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah so we could make a page of Miller's compass and map? Sure.Gunman6 (talk) 19:35, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Snivystorm (talk) 20:20, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Vecchio Page Hey, I watched the movie again last night and it reminded me there is a character called Vecchio. Do you want me to make a short page for him on here? Snivystorm (talk) 07:38, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, you're one of the admins, you're free to do that. I am not always consistent when it comes to going back and forth between the various wikias so if you have a better idea at managing mentioned characters, pleace make do. :) Gunman6 (talk) 07:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Alrighty then. I'll get making that Vecchio page :D. Snivystorm (talk) 16:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :I've made the page. Think it is okay? Snivystorm (talk) 16:19, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Stellar! Just added a few categories for it as well but it's otherwise complete.Gunman6 (talk) 15:31, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright great. Snivystorm (talk) 20:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Other wikis Hey Gunman6, I wouldn't mind helping it is just that I don't really know much about those kind of things and I'm really hung up cleaning up the Band Of Brothers right now since I've just adopted it. I might be able to help in the future though, sadly, not through the content. Snivystorm (talk) 10:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ramelle Read some Battle Of Normandy history. This is a piece from the SPR Encyclopedia for example ; "In reality the 2nd SS Panzer Division did not arrive in strength in the Normandy area until around June 23rd, thus making it highly unlikely that any of its tanks would be near Ramelle on the 13th of June." or read on the Waffen SS divisions that were in Normandy ; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/12th_SS_Panzer_Division_Hitlerjugend http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/9th_SS_Panzer_Division_Hohenstaufen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2nd_SS_Panzer_Division_Das_Reich Veyz (talk) 01:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::That's all good. All that I ask is that you cite it on the page itself so people can continue reading about the article and see where the source came from.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gunman, I believe yesterday that you had issued an anonymous user with the ip 173.29.188.193 a permamnent ban due to vandalism, I guess that you can unblock him for a second?I've asked him to make an account, so maybe he'd just like to edit, I haven't seen any vandalism here either.Zimimi (talk) 18:00, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I won't since this person undid some valuable information, didn't even create their account and inserted childish language and irrelevant and abusive insults in the descriptions of the killcount page. If they were interested, they shouldn't had ruined a page and made themselves well-known. Anyone who continually attacks that page or undoes vital information is getting banned on the spot.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Given these facts, I've issued the user a ban until the 11th of August 2050, I've also banned him from chat and deleted all his contributions, keep up the good work.Zimimi (talk) 12:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Many thanks.Gunman6 (talk) 20:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hey Gunman6! It's been. Year since I last messaged you (my bad, I've been really committed on other wikis and my own busy life :P) Just messaging to see if you're still active really ahah. So are you still active? Snivystorm (talk) 13:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Always- one and the same. :) --Gunman6 (talk) 07:53, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Awesome! Good to hear :D Snivystorm (talk) 19:28, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, Gunman6! We're in the process of launching movie footers to group like-minded communities together for users and genre-specific fans, similarly to how we have done so successfully for our game communities. Would you be interested in having Saving Private Ryan site included? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Raylan13! Due to Gun,an not bring the most active admin on here, I'll take the liberty to talking on behalf of the wiki until he returns. May I ask what these footers will entail, what are their benefits? Snivystorm (talk) 22:46, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::All they mean by it, Snivystorm, is exactly what they entailed which was that they are hoping to make it easier for all wikis to be exposure by having them linked to other similar wikis. I would even like to suggest a few other similar places like the War movie wiki which had various warfare films/shows and actors/filmmakers who worked commonly on them which has sort of been dead for awhile but might find new life if it's linked as well. A similar question was posed and made possible on various other blockbuster movie/TV show wikis (primarily of the action genre) and I think I also suggested the Saving Private Ryan wiki as one of many others (will check again).--Gunman6 (talk) 17:51, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Just giving this a nudge so I can update things ;) Raylan13 (talk) 20:07, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Consider it nudged. :) Snivystorm (talk) 09:19, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Were we ever linked with the other blockbuster/action film-TV show footers?--Gunman6 (talk) 19:30, August 13, 2016 (UTC) If those were footers talked about before the introduction of those I'm responsible for, I'm unfamiliar with what they were. I didn't see any from before this program that were run by Wikia - if they were community-run, I wouldn't have info on it. Raylan13 (talk) 16:54, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Mainpage changed Hey there ^_^ Just giving you a heads up that I changed the theme. I personally didn't like hte blue, well I did, but I don't feel it matches the tone of the film and therefore wasn't the best fitting to have so I've changed it accordingly. Your views on the matter would be appreciated :) Snivystorm (talk) 16:46, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Cool beings.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:22, September 2, 2016 (UTC)